Things That Go Bump in the Night
by storygirl1015
Summary: There are things in life you can always count on. But meeting a bunch of half-human hot animal men? Well, maybe not so much. "Sorry to say, but we usually keep our clothes ON in public." "Shouldn't keeping something this sexy contained be illegal?"
1. Chapter 1

I don't know where this idea came from, but it seemed like a pretty good one, so I decided to turn it into a fanfic. Yay! I bet you're thinking, 'lucky me', right? Lol So anyway, since I made several stories exclusively featuring Hinata, including a Hinata harem/centric and a separate story with a love triangle, I'm starting on a Sakura series of sorts now.

**That is, this story will be a Sakura love triangle/centric. It will include SakuxNaru, SakuxIta, and maybe, slight SasuxSaku, but I doubt it since I more or less can't stand that couple, or can only take it every once in a while, in VERY small doses. I've gradually come to see it as okay, but would prefer Sakura with someone else any day.**

**Also this story will probably include GaaxHinaxSasu + SaixHina, because I think those pairings are sooo super cute! Don't ask why, I just do…**

**So…moving on, I don't own Naruto.**

**Summary**: Fact and fiction are two very different things. Sakura had always known this. But she's about to discover through a sudden turn of events that the two opposite forces can sometimes coincide in the most unusual of ways...

* * *

"A-Are y-y-you sure about this, Sakura?" the lavender-eyed girl asked her friend, as the pink-haired girl continued to haphazardly throw things into her travel bag, attempting to push them down with her foot.

"**Yes, **Hinata, I'm _sure_!" she yelled back.

Then she froze in place, her eyes softening into an apologetic look which she gave her friend while quickly mumbling an apology. She knew Hinata was only asking because she was worried about her, but Sakura was still determined to proceed on with the task as planned, otherwise, Ino would never let her hear the end of it.

"Sorry, Hinata, I didn't mean to yell at you like that. But please try to understand that the rivalry between Ino and I runs very deep, and if I backed out now, Ino would take that as a sign of submission and think she was superior to me. And besides, this isn't just about losing a dumb old bet to Ino anyway; it's also a way for me to prove myself and see if I've gotten any stronger since we were kids."

She cast Hinata a warm, appreciative smile. "I appreciate you always being there for me. You're a wonderful person and a great friend, but I want to be able to stand up on my own two feet as well. I can't stand feeling like an extra weight that others have to lug around. I'd never forgive myself if I let you do everything for me and didn't even try to support myself. You understand, right?" Sakura turned to the quiet, shy heiress and gave her a small, hopeful smile.

Hinata smiled back softly, and nodded in understanding. "Yes, I do. I know all too well what it's like having others look down on you and feel like they need to protect you because you're too weak to take care of yourself. I understand your desire for stability and independence, and if you think this will help you improve yourself and see how far along you've come, then what kind of friend would I be to stand in your way?"

Sakura felt almost guilty for suddenly choosing to take up Ino's little challenge and then expecting to have her timid friend's full support, but nonetheless, she was very grateful for it. She ran to her friend and gave her a big hug. "Thanks, Hinata! I knew I could count on you."

Thinking back to how it'd all began, it almost made her want to laugh aloud at their own childishness.

It had all started a few days ago when Ino had come over for a visit and they'd began a casual discussion about their childhood together and some of the most vivid memories they had of their experiences. Ino had brought up the time they'd first met one spring day in the park and she'd saved Sakura from some older kids that were bullying her about her pink hair and wide forehead.

Sakura had recalled the day with bittersweet thoughts and memories, as it was the day Ino decided to take Sakura under her wing and help her gain confidence, and Sakura made her first true friend, but also a reminder of how utterly helpless her old self had been. The next day, Ino had come back to the park and rewarded her with a bright, red ribbon as a symbol of their newfound friendship, explaining that with the ribbon to help hold up her hair and keep it from covering her forehead, others would see she was proud of it and be less likely to tease her.

This then refreshed Sakura's memory of the fall-out they'd had a few months later when they discovered they both liked the same boy and Sakura decided she was tired of following Ino around and serving as her second shadow. Sakura greatly resented her former self and how dependent she'd been on others, especially Ino, a fact the blond-haired flower fanatic was always quick to remind her of whenever she felt the need to do so had come up, and used it against her to win arguments by playing on the fact that she was the one who had taught her how to stand up for herself in the first place, and constantly implying that Sakura somehow owed her.

But finally, Sakura had gotten sick of feeling like she would forever be in Ino's debt, and thus, a heated argument arose.

"Hey, Sakura, you remember how when we were little kids you used to follow me everywhere I went like we were joined at the hip, and wouldn't even go in the lunchroom at school unless I was holding your hand, because you were so self-conscious about people staring at your big forehead and hair?" Ino asked, giggling.

"Yeah, I remember. What about it?" Sakura replied a bit crossly. After all, Ino knew better than to bring up the subject of how awkward her early school years had been and compare her to her younger self, playing off her dwindling, but still present insecurities and almost suggesting that no matter what, she would never be able to change.

"You still act as silly now as you did then, sometimes, but not nearly as much," Ino stated.

"You take that back, Ino-pig; you're always sticking your big _snout_ where it doesn't belong!"

Ino stood up from her place on the couch after hearing the insulting nickname Sakura had given her during the early part of their rivalry. Her face showed no signs of backing down, light blue eyes flashing fiercely, a passionate fire quickly rekindling within them. "And just who do you think you're talking to, you billboard-browed crybaby! Have you forgotten how to address your betters?"

But Sakura had also risen, and the two old rivals stood face to face, so close they were almost touching noses.

Sakura's mint green eyes also sparkled with something akin to an inner flame, and one that showed no signs of being extinguished anytime soon. Her lovely heart-shaped face seemed to darken a bit as her look turned more menacing. "No, I haven't." she growled out lowly, almost sounding beast-like. "If someone_ better_ than me _were _standing in this room right now, I would give them the proper respect they deserve. But as far as I can see, the only other person here is far beneath my feet."

"Oh, so you think you're such a big shot now?" Ino huffed, glaring sharply. "Well, it doesn't matter how big your ego's gotten, you're still just a small fry to me. You should learn to pick and choose your battles better, _Sakura_, because you're in way over your head here." The blonde now had both hands placed on her hips, and her head was slightly lowered, long bangs falling into her face in a surprisingly sinister fashion.

"_I'm_ **not** losing to you **anymore**, _Ino_. I'm tired of always coming in second. This time, it's _my_ turn to be number one!" Sakura declared, glaring back.

"Oh, is that so? You're finally deciding to do something about it, crybaby? Is that what you're saying?" Ino asked in a sickeningly sweet voice that was clearly meant to be mocking.

"Yes, _Ino_, that's exactly what I'm saying. I'm so glad your small, pea-sized brain has the capacity to understand that, if nothing else. And we'll see who's _crying_ when this is all said and done. You just pick your time, place, and challenge and I'll be ready to accept it immediately."

"Hmph!" Ino turned away with an indignant snort. "You'll live to regret those words, Sakura, because I just thought of the _perrrfect _test for you."

Sakura didn't know if she liked the way Ino purred out the word '_perfect_' in such a syrupy sweet way, or the cynical little smile plastered smugly across her face, but she wasn't about to show her apprehension.

She wouldn't give Ino the satisfaction of watching her squirm, even if she _was_ practically covered in goose bumps on the inside as she imagined all the evil things Ino could think up for her to do.

So doing her best to ignore the unsettling feeling in the bottom of her stomach and the mischievous gleam in the blonde's blue eyes, she put on a confident smirk of her own. "Do your worst, pig."

"Don't mind if I do…Now let's see…knowing how much you _loathe _bugs, dirt, and anything having to do with the outdoors... my challenge for you is to spend one whole week in the woods outside the city by yourself." Ino finished proudly, positive that her old rival wouldn't go through with the dare.

Sakura was completely caught off guard by the blonde's little quest, and her mouth fell open in shock, "What! You mean those woods on the edge of the city where those eight campers disappeared a few years back? The same forest nobody goes in anymore because it's supposed to be haunted? The ones with all the rumors of the spooky noises and the demon creatures who come out at night? _That _forest?" she asked in a hushed tone, her face twice as pale as it normally was.

Ino smirked triumphantly, seeing that her dare had had the desired effect. "Yes, _that _forest," she confirmed, deciding to tease her friend a bit. "What's the matter _Sa-ku-ra_; you're not really _scared_ are you? What happened to all that attitude you had a few minutes ago, you lose your guts already? Because if you wanna back out and spend the rest of your life hiding in a corner somewhere, now's your chance…"

"No!" Sakura interrupted, shaking her head fiercely. "I'm not backing out now. In fact, Ino, your challenge is so easy I could do it blindfolded with both hands tied behind my back!" Ino raised one eyebrow, half surprised that her taunting didn't work. However, she wasn't completely discouraged. She _did_ have a back up after all. All evil geniuses did.

"Oh, well that's good…because I wasn't even finished." Ino stated, nonchalantly flicking some platinum blonde hair from her face.

She cheered inwardly as she watched the other girl's face drop again, her confident expression faltering. "I still haven't told you the conditions yet."

"Okay, then, what are they?" Sakura sighed, preparing for the worst.

"Hmm…" Ino looked thoughtful for a moment. "For starters, you can't have a cell phone, computer, or anything with access to civilization until the week is through."

Sakura grimaced slightly; it wasn't so much that she was so addicted to talking, texting, and surfing the web that she would just _die_ without the use of any technology, but it _was _the quickest way to contact help in case anything went wrong. And spending one week alone in a forest rumored to be the home of strange and dangerous creatures, where people had actually **disappeared** before, wasn't exactly an environment that screamed safe and people-friendly.

Swallowing down her apprehension again, she managed a weak, half-hearted leer, "Alright, done. What else do you want me to do?"

"I'm glad to see you're so eager to be humiliated, Sakura. It'll make my work that much easier…" Ino stated snobbishly. "But…moving on…I also want you to bring back some kind of proof as evidence that you've been in the deepest part of the forest. Something special that would only be found there, specifically. If you can't do that, which I doubt you'll be able to, then you have to admit I was right when the week is up and you get back home, along with agreeing to be my personal servant for a whole month."

"What!" Sakura started. "Ino, are you out of your mind? How the hell am I supposed to be able to do that? I've never even _been_ camping before, and I don't know what kind of thing I'd be looking for. And you can just forget about me being your personal servant for a month." she scoffed indignantly, turning away with her arms folded over her chest defiantly.

"Well, fine, I guess I win by default then." Ino declared triumphantly.

"No! I didn't say you won, I just said I don't think you're being fair at all! I mean, come on, Ino, you know this has to be nearly impossible, right?"

"Exactly, Sakura, that's the point. It wouldn't be any fun for me otherwise," she said innocently, or as innocently as possible considering her sinister intentions,"but the _nearly_ is what gives you hope that you actually might be able to win this. So I'd hold onto it for dear life if I were you. Plus…since my family owns and operates the biggest flower shop and catering service in the city, we've done quite a bit of research on what grows in the areas surrounding Konoha and where each variety of plant type can be found. So I know exactly what kind of plants grow in the center of that forest, even if I've never been there myself."

"Well that's still not fair, because _I _don't!" Sakura snapped.

"Tough toenails," Ino waved her off dismissively, "You're a smart girl, Sakura. You put that big brain of yours to work and I'm sure you'll figure it out," Ino smirked broadly at her rival's open-mouthed, unbelieving expression. A month with a personal sla-er, assistant to help do her house chores, run errands, and look after the shop while _she_ still got paid for all the hard labor she didn't have to do, would be a very, very sweet way to take a little vacation...

Sakura subconsciously gritted her teeth at the memory, a fierce and determined look so strong, Hinata chose to take a few steps back. "S-S-Sakura...A-Are you o-"

"I'll show you Ino! You're going to regret ever challenging me, because mark my words: _I_ **will** win and _you_ will **lose**!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm finally back with chapter two! Don't know why, but my motivation to continue this story has recently been renewed, prompting me to write this chapter. A lot happens in this one. It kinda sets the tone for the rest of the story, I think. Anyway, please remember to review! Thank you kindly!**

* * *

Sakura sighed softly to herself as she stared up at the night sky. The stars were twinkling brightly from above and a small glimpse of a creamy white moon peeked out from behind a few clouds.

She had to admit, this whole camping thing _did_ have its benefits.

You could never see the sky so clearly at night in the city with all the tall buildings and smog that constantly polluted the air. It was a surprisingly refreshing change of pace.

Not that she minded the whole sleeping outside thing in the first place, or even having to use the bathroom out in the open (so long as no one else was around and she had all the necessary toiletries); in fact she had often gone camping with her parents at their cabin in the mountains at least once a year up until she turned sixteen.

Now, with jobs that carried them all over the world, they were hardly ever home anymore, and Sakura had gotten used to being in the house by herself. Not that it really made it any easier.

She stared into the small fire she had built, slowly prodding at the logs with a stick. Memories of a happy- go-lucky little girl smiling brightly as she proudly presented the bouquet of wild flowers she had picked to a beautiful red-haired woman and laughing with a white-haired man, both soaking wet but grinning from ear to ear as the girl held up a tiny minnow on a fishing hook, began to surface in her mind as she stared at the dancing flames.

Her eyes glazed over as a nostalgic expression crossed her face. '_Mom…dad…I never realized how much I missed those times until moments like this…_' She shook her head, forcing herself to refocus her attention back to the present as she prepared to fix her dinner for the night.

-XOXOX-

He moved through the forest swiftly, blending into the shadows with effortless precision. He usually didn't come this far out of his territory, but food had been scarce as of late, and he was hungry.

He knew it was supposed to be too dangerous to go near the Outskirts, the land where the high treetops and protective covering of the forest he had always called home tapered off into the more urban, industrialized setting where _they_ lived. It was an area that had been forbidden for as long as he could remember.

But what could he do besides starve if he didn't? His guardian would definitely scold him, and he'd most likely be punished for a long time. But he was sure that they'd eventually come to understand.

Desperate times called for desperate measures, after all.

He lifted his nose high into the air, sniffing the wind as he continued on silently through the brush, searching for any signs of possible prey.

-XOXOX-

Satisfied that the water was sufficiently hot, she slowly began to stir the noodles, her stomach rumbling faintly.

She had spent most of the morning taking a hike and exploring the area around the lake by which she had set up camp, so she hadn't actually had much to eat since breakfast, besides some wild nuts and a granola bar.

The water in the pot boiled and steam wafted into the air. Sakura could practically taste the salted pork as she put the hot noodles into a bowl and broke open a pair of wooden chopsticks.

Carefully placing the steaming noodles to her parted lips and blowing gently, she allowed her eager mouth to inhale the first bite. And it was like heaven. Never before had something so simple tasted so wonderful!

-XOXOX-

He stopped abruptly, his nose pointed high in the air and his ears twitching like radar as he deeply inhaled the unfamiliar scent wafting toward him.

His stomach growled loudly and he sank low to the ground, crawling along on all fours until he reached the edge of a clearing.

This was closer to _their_ territory than he had ever dared to venture in his life, and his heart was racing with terror and excitement.

A predator of the night, his eyes had already adjusted to the darkness as he carefully surveyed the area, bright orbs finally landing on something strange hunched over on a log.

He quickly identified it as the source of the odd smells, and his pointed ears pressed flat against his skull, pupils dilating into narrowed slits as he crouched into a charged position, looking as if he was ready to pounce at any minute. His long, bushy tail swayed back and forth slowly and he continued to observe the creature carefully.

-XOXOX-

She paused, mid-bite. For some reason, something didn't feel right... The unsettling feeling of being watched made her heart pound hard against her ribcage.

The air seemed to have grown strangely cold, and she suddenly realized how dark and quiet the woods were at night. She could hear Ino's voice whispering tauntingly in her ear, "_I hear that on some nights, when the moon is full, a horrible bloodthirsty creature comes out to roam the forest, looking for fresh meat." _

The mere thought made her pulse sky rocket and her skin crawl. What if… the legends were true? What if…she really _wasn't _alone?

No, she thought, shaking her head to rid her mind of any irrational illusions. She was just being paranoid. Clearly Ino's mind games were getting to her. She couldn't let that make her go crazy or Ino would never let her live it down.

"_I knew it. Wittle baby Sakura's too __**scary**__." _She could already hear the blonde's relentless taunts in her head._ "Tell me forehead-girl, do you still bring a flashlight to bed or has that monster moved out of your closet?_" The smug expression and devilish glint in the blonde's eyes filled Sakura with rage and fueled the desire to make Ino eat her own words.

"I can do this…" she whispered to herself as she clenched her first and glared determinedly into the fire. "I'm going to make Ino eat those words,"

Then a rush of wind lifted her short pastel locks and she turned with a startled gasp, a strangled scream starting to build from the pit of her stomach and stopping uncomfortably somewhere in her throat.

Her large emerald orbs were wide with utter terror, her pale facial features illuminated by the light of the now dwindling flames.

There, on the other end of the clearing, stood a shadow, crouched low to the ground and staring, wordlessly, with those bright, glowing orbs.

She stumbled back from her seat on the log, tripping over her own feet and landing on the ground with a painful thud, barely able to turn enough to lift her head as she watched the four-legged beast stalk closer and closer, Sakura's heart pounding like a jackhammer with each and every step it took.

Slowly, it stepped into the light, and just as Sakura thought her heart would explode, it stopped, as she gazed into the face of what was not a hideous beast, but in fact that of a tan-skinned young man not much older than herself.

-XOXOX-

He sat back on his legs, hands down in front of him for balance. She blinked, he stared. He tilted his head and she gasped.

He paced closer cautiously, curiosity shone in his bright oceanic eyes, walking on all fours with all the skill and dexterity of a wild animal.

Sakura, her breath still caught in her throat, could only stare, gapingly at this mysterious stranger, her eyes roaming downward from his face to his fair, flawlessly sun-kissed skin, noticing the thick muscular biceps and toned, tight upper torso, face flushing warmly. He was only half-dressed in a pair of dark jeans with rips near the edges.

"W-wha…who're you?" she finally managed to squeak, wincing inwardly at how unsure and vulnerable her voice sounded. "What do you want?" she tried again, hoping for a calmer, more confident tone.

"…" He continued to stare, not speaking, not even blinking as he lifted his nose to the air and sniffed.

Sakura titled her head slightly, her eyebrows raising skeptically as he lifted one hand in front of him much like a dog might do, glancing slowly from side to side.

She was still very much frightened, but her fear ebbed down slightly after seeing this almost comical behavior. He continued this for a few more seconds, before his eyes suddenly shown with recognition and his head shot straight up.

Sakura gasped, this time placing a hand to her mouth in shock as she stared. When the boy had lifted his head, two ears stuck up from his hair. And not just any ears— pointed yellow _fox_ ears.

She gulped, all the stories and legends she'd been told as a child suddenly rushing back to her as she looked upon this human-like individual with such clearly inhuman characteristics.

She shook her head. This had to be some type of joke right? Some set-up by Ino to scare her into backing out of their bet or something.

Yeah, that was it. Any minute now, when her heart was pounding its hardest and she was reeling with terror, the confident blond would pop out of the bushes pointing and yelling, "Gotcha!"

Then she'd smirk in that oh so arrogant way and flick her long hair over her shoulder while gloating obnoxiously about how gullible and easy to scare she was.

Any minute now… She glanced back up to see this unknown stranger still staring fixedly. It seemed he had somehow become closer than he was the last time she looked.

Sakura held in an anxious breath and placed a hand to her fluttering heart as he came to a stop in front of the burning pit of sticks she'd built for warmth. He was staring at first the flames, then her with fascination.

"Um…I…" she began, trying to keep her voice from wavering again. He held his gaze on her, and she wondered just who was this strange man.

A recluse that lived somewhere nearby deep in the woods? A camper that had wondered away from his campsite and gotten lost?

Though most people would simply ask for help or directions upon coming in contact with another person, rather than approach them as if they had never seen another human being before in their life…

She was still shaking like a leaf when he came towards her, stopping only about a foot away. She drew back, still sprawled out over the log after she had fallen over, too frozen to even attempt to move.

As he came closer she could clearly see his defining features. He had the deepest bluest eyes and brightest golden hair she had ever seen.

Sparkling, ocean blue orbs framed by spiky golden yellow hair that shone like the sun even in the dark of night created a brilliant contrast against his evenly tanned skin.

He grinned, noticing her eyes roaming over his hunched form, his pointy canines being the first thing she noticed about his charmingly foxy smile. He didn't even notice when his long silky golden tail rose straight up into the air and began to wag slowly behind him.

She couldn't take anymore. Before she knew what was happening, her jade eyes widened before rolling to the back of her head, and the world became tilted and unclear before everything faded to black.

-XOXOX-

He watched as the strange female creature seemingly passed out, and wondered what had made her do so, so suddenly. Had she really been that frightened of him? Or was the situation just too much for her?

He had to admit, she was truly fascinating as he had never seen anything like her before in his life. Pale skin and light pink hair the color of cherry blossoms.

She looked so soft and delicate compared to him. She was so much smaller and built so differently.

He leaned forward, hovering over and dipped his head down low next to her head. He gingerly sniffed the unusually colored locks, his nose almost buried in them, before drawing back with a start.

Her smell was so rich and filled his nose immediately, almost overriding his sharp senses. She smelled different than the other females he'd encountered in the past—her scent was pure and flowery. She really did smell just like cherry blossoms. It intrigued him even further.

He felt proud of himself, and grinned widely, his sharp canines fully exposed as he gazed at the unconscious female. Though he'd originally intended to investigate and maybe find some dinner in the process, he couldn't help but think he'd found something much better.

Then a thought crossed his mind. If the smell had lured him to this location from several miles away, then surely there were others who had smelled it also and probably come to investigate.

He scowled lightly at the thought of another wondering predator in search of their next meal stumbling across the vulnerable female.

They might become just as captivated by her unique appearance and smell as he was and decide to claim her as their own.

His eyes narrowed a bit at this analysis. Normally, they would live by the rule that "the first to pounce claimed the prize."

But there were many sly, underhanded creatures lurking in the forest that could care less about honoring the traditional ways so long as they could survive.

Naturally he couldn't just leave her here like he'd found her, exposed, out in the open, for any random beast that happened to be strolling along to find.

She had been too frightened to defend herself against him, and he wasn't even a real threat! There was no way she could stand up to the other dangerous creatures that shared his forest home.

He looked back the way he'd came, and anyone who saw him would describe him as looking suspicious, like a kid trying to sneak out of class while the teacher wasn't looking.

He wasn't sure how the others would react… but he'd deal with that when the time came. Right now he had to go before anyone else showed up.

He didn't like being so close to the borders, the voice in the back of his head telling him that it was dangerous and the land beyond filled with many strange creatures who posed a threat to not only himself but the entire community in which he had grown up.

He carefully lifted the girl up by her shoulders as he tried to decide the best way to move her. Her head rolled to the side and her vibrant pink hair fell into her face, but other than that she didn't stir.

Because of the way he was used to traveling, it would be easiest if he carried her on his back. Though due to her current state, she might not be able to hold on firmly, and at the insanely superhuman pace he traveled, it would be dangerous if she were to fall off. So that left only one other option—he'd have to carry her.

That decided he dropped down on one knee, scooping the sleeping girl into his arms. He noted how light and warm she was and how comfortably she fit against his bare chest.

He made sure she was securely pressed against him before starting off at a steady sprint and leaping out of the clearing, overstepping the dense shrubs in a single bound.

His swift form disappearing into the blackness of the night once more, but this time a very precious find wrapped firmly in his arms.

* * *

She finally came to what felt like an eternity later, her eyes fluttering open and then closing shut again as she tried to remember where she was and how she'd gotten there.

She had an odd feeling in her gut that told her something wasn't right.

And her heart nearly leapt out of her chest when she remembered the encounter she'd had with the mysterious blond and how she'd fainted after seeing that he had fox ears and tail.

Now she was sure she was somewhere else other than her campsite and vaguely remembered moving, a sharp wind whipping strands of hair into her pale face and a pleasant feeling of being surrounded in warmth.

She paused, remaining motionless as she began to hear hushed voices talking from nearby. She listened attentively to the unfamiliar voices, and was able to pick out at least two.

They seemed to be currently engaged in a deep conversation, their tones sounding more like bickering than anything else.

"I can't believe you'd bring an _outsider_ back here. I mean I always knew you were a jackass, but this has to be a personal record for the stupidest thing you've ever done, dobe," one voice was saying. It was deep and low, obviously that of a male.

"Shut the hell up, bastard! I had to bring her here. What if some other rogue got to her? Besides, what's the worst that could happen anyway? She wakes up and realizes she's not back where I found her?"

Sakura had to hold back a gasp at hearing this. So that meant he was the one who'd brought her here! That fox man or whatever he was…then he really could talk! She wondered why he hadn't spoken when he'd first found her then?

Maybe he was just as surprised as she was? By the way he'd approached her, she would guess that he wasn't too used to seeing people in the area, and he'd been in too much of a daze to give any kind of proper explanation.

Or maybe he hadn't thought it was necessary. She pushed the thought aside for the moment and continued to listen to the conversation happening around her.

There was a pause, and then the first voice was mumbling something bitterly that sounded like, "You truly are an idiot. Do you not realize how serious this is?"

"I don't get why you're freaking out so much. Maybe she's from another settlement."

"Open your eyes, baka; she's obviously not one of us. Didn't anything get absorbed into that thick skull of yours back at the academy?"

"…Uh no, not really. I usually just snuck out or slept."

"Dickless _and_ brainless," a new voice chuckled quietly. "You truly are a one of a kind specimen."

"Shut the fuck up, Sai!" the "baka" (fox man?) growled dangerously, "Before I slit your freakin' throat open."

Sakura felt an involuntary shiver go up her spine at the threat, even if it wasn't being aimed at her.

"Dobe!" the other voice hissed. "She's obviously what they call a 'hum'—"

It was at this moment Sakura decided to "wake up" as her jade eyes slowly began to flutter open, and she sat up to stretch. "Looks like she's finally coming around," the Sai person said calmly.

She blinked as she waited for her vision to adjust and then rubbed at her blurry eyes, until she could finally make out three figures standing around her, all three looking down at her.

The blonde one who she vaguely recognized from before gave her a wide, sharp-toothed grin that reminded her of a fox.

And she quickly covered her mouth, finally taking in their physical features. There, on top of his head, were two pointy fox ears, blonde with orange mixed in, and if that wasn't enough to make her heart flip, a long, bushy tail swayed calmly behind him, the same shade of golden orange as the ears.

So she hadn't been imagining things before... she thought, still startled.

She quickly glanced at the other two, noticing both were pale-skinned with dark hair, though one's hair was brown and short, matching his dark brown eyes, while the other had jet black hair, tints of navy streaked in that hung around his face in the front and spiked up toward the back. His eyes were also a mesmerizing shade of onyx.

She hesitantly scooted backward along the ground, not sure about this strange new environment or these... half-human, half animal men.

"Hey, it's ok. We won't hurt you," the blonde one spoke, still giving her the same foxy grin. She blinked up at him in confusion, her mouth hanging open, not sure what to say or think anymore. "My name's Naruto, by the way! And the teme on my right is Sasuke," he introduced, motioning toward the male with the spiky black hair. "And _this _asshole," he growled lowly, glaring in the other direction, "is Sai."

Said boy looked at her, giving her a large, creepy smile that made her cringe. There was something...scary about him, besides the obvious not being totally human thing. She stared, noticing the dark ears sitting on top of his head, disguised among his dark locks, along with the long, thick tail wrapped neatly around his bare waist, which was exposed due to the midriff shirt he wore.

"Hmm...this thing sure is rude, isn't it? Staring like that. And what an ugly shade of pink..." he mumbled in reference to her hair, the sickeningly fake smile never leaving his face.

Sakura felt her eye twitch in annoyance, despite her fear and uncertainty. This was the kind of guy she really hated—the kind that liked to try and tease her about her hair and looks like the ones from grade school. Those were the kinds of guys she normally ended up beating to a pulp now, and this guy was definitely asking for it.

"Now that I think about it, 'ugly' would be a good name for you." He smiled (irritatingly), and nodded once to himself as if in conformation.

"Oi, why are you always such an asshole, Sai-teme?" the blonde growled. Then, turning to her he spoke in a much gentler tone, "Just ignore him, okay? Uh...sorry, but what's your name again?" he asked rather sheepishly, scratching his head.

Sakura, having gained some confidence at this point and sensing that for the moment, at least, these three were not a threat to her, spoke calmly, "Sakura, my name is Sakura Haruno." She declared confidently.

"Sakura-chan, eh?" Naruto mulled it over as if trying it out. "I like it! It really fits you!"

"Uh...thanks." she mumbled, smiling wryly as she fingered a strand of the bright pink locks. She was used to people staring and commenting on how unusual her hair color was, but hardly ever did people compliment her about it and sincerely mean it.

She looked up to see the raven-haired one with the scowl staring at her intensely, almost as if trying to see through her. She grimaced slightly, not liking the aura he was giving off. "Er...i-is something wrong?" she asked cautiously.

His glare hardened, "Why are you here?" his tone was low and slightly menacing, if not demanding.

"Why are you here?" he repeated, looking as if he were quickly losing his patience (Sakura got the feeling he wasn't the most patient person to begin with). "Aren't you a little farther out than you should be? This is _our _land," He growled, a glint of his sharp fang-like teeth briefly visible from underneath his lip.

Sakura gaped, not knowing what else to do. What did he mean by 'our land'; they didn't _live_ here, did they? Just as she opened her mouth to speak, she noticed the one named "Sasuke" freeze up, the pointed ears on top of his head twitching slightly and his eyes narrowed at something in the distance.

"Shit," he muttered. "Kakashi's coming."

In the blink of an eye, Sakura felt strong arms holding her around her thin waist as she was dragged deeper into the woods, through a clump of trees and then finally into a man-sized hole near the bottom of a large tree, a hand clamped firmly over her mouth. It looked like some kind of animal burrow, and she felt oddly cozy, like being cloaked by an invisible barrier of protection.

"Sssh...Don't move." She heard someone whisper behind her, the hairs on the back of her neck rising as his warm breath blew across her exposed skin.

She glanced back, only to see the blond one, Naruto, holding onto her, his deep blue eyes focused on something beyond her line of vision. She felt something soft brush against her leg, and looked down to see the tip of a long, bushy tail swishing slightly.

It took her a minute to register who this tail actually belonged to, and even then she found it hard to believe. Her eyes widened further as she felt two other presences squeeze in beside them, and looked to see both brunettes huddled on either side of them.

"I hid our scent, but knowing him it probably won't take long to sniff us out. So in the meantime we can come up with an explanation as to why _she's_ with us and maybe strangle Naruto for getting us into this mess." She heard Sasuke hiss lowly.

"Aww c'mon, why is it always my fault?" she heard him whine, feeling the vibrations against her back, a very bright blush creeping up her face as she realized just how close she was to three attractive males. A lot closer than she had ever been in her whole life.

"Because, it's always you that does something stupid and gets us into trouble dickless," Sai retorted.

"Grr...what'd you s—"

"Will you shut up before we all get—"

"Hi there!" a new voice echoed into the burrow, and Sakura froze as the face of a masked man popped into view. Beside her, she could feel all three males tense up as well. Apparently whoever this was, them being here was _**not**_ a good thing.

* * *

**Whew! And that's the end of chapter two! I'm on a role! That's my second update in less than three hours! Hopefully, I can keep this kind of mojo up so I can finish updating all my other stories. I'm making pretty good time so far though, so we'll see how it goes. Please help me stay motivated by continuing to REVIEW!**


End file.
